Porom's Revenge
by Jonthom Desjardins
Summary: Palom invades Porom's secret lair much to his regret


It all began on a beautiful day in the magical town of Mysidia. The sun was as radiant as ever and the sky was light blue with pure white clouds resting in it. Porom had been waiting for a day like this. It had been raining for quite some time and she wasn't allowed outside. Quickly, she gathered her magic schoolbooks, a blanket, and specially made picnic lunch. She wanted to enjoy the day and study in a nice quiet place without her brother.  
  
She joyfully skipped to her favorite outside hideout, which she had kept secret from her brother. The trees surrounded her, except the path where she came in from and even that, she covered up. Porom didn't like her brother snooping around in her business.  
  
Her hiding place contained a small pond that she liked to swim in and gaze upon her reflection. Since she had to take detour routes to make sure Palom wasn't following, she became exhausted and decided to take a short nap. Porom quickly took out a blanket, set it down on the ground and laid upon it. She would get back to her studies after she got some well-needed rest.  
  
Little did an unsuspecting Porom know, that her brother had cast an invisible spell upon himself and quietly followed her. To him, there was nothing better than bugging his twin sister to death. He cautiously entered his sister's lair, wondering what he might find. Sneaking up close to where Porom was, a large grin appeared on his face, his sister had already fallen fast asleep. Palom thanked Porom's ability to fall fast asleep, even in the worst conditions. He couldn't believe his luck, surely he was in heaven. Beside her, he found the picnic basket. Licking his lips and rubbing his hands together, he decided to snatch the food from it. He opened the lid and began taking out the food Porom had prepared for herself. Picking through the picnic basket he spotted something he wanted, a nice fat, juicy hamburger. Without a doubt Palom chomped the hamburger, messily eating it.  
  
Having finished off the hamburger, he continued eating the rest of her lunch, savoring each and every last bite. With a slight smile of satisfaction, Palom wiped off his mouth on the blanket and sat by the tree for a couple of minutes. In this time he took a serious note that there was a small pond. He then gazed at the lunch basket that he had plundered. Soon afterwards, he ingeniously developed a mischievous scheme to do something to Porom. He walked to the basket and picked it up quickly, as he didn't want Porom to wake up in the middle of his mischievousness. Palom then dashed towards the pond and scooped up as much water as he could into the basket. With the basket of water, he tiptoed to where Porom was sleeping and emptied the water onto Porom, laughing wickedly as it broke her slumber and hit her nerves. Porom screeched as the water hit her; however, before she could do anything to him, he quickly casted "teleport" and vanished back to Mysidia.  
  
Palom woke her right in the middle of one of the most spectacular dreams she had ever had and now she was angry, not just because of that, or that she had been doused with water, but the fact that Palom had found her secret lair. She vowed then and there that she would get him back. Almost in tears, Porom slowly dried herself off as best she could. She then gathered her things and casted "teleport" because she was tired, angry, and didn't feel like walking home dripping wet.  
  
By the time Porom had gotten to her room and totally dried off, the day had quickly passed into the evening. After doing a couple of chores, Porom was finally able to get back to her studies. She was so glad that Palom was not allowed in her room, it at least gave her some privacy. As she began to become grossly involved in her book, she came across the next chapter in her magic spell book. The chapter was that of human transformations and how to do them. This sparked an interest within her and as she kept reading, it seemed like the chapter would come in handy. She liked the chapter and wanted to understand it so much that she read it again.  
  
While reading the chapter for the second time, she looked out the window for a second. What she saw outside didn't surprise her at all; Palom was outside torturing some poor animal. She felt so sympathetic towards the creature, but knew that if she went out there that she would be ridiculed. Porom returned to her book and resumed concentrating on the material. Suddenly, she heard the Head Mage yelling at the top of his lungs, no doubt at Palom. Porom laughed wickedly, her brother deserved it, she wondered why he had such a devious nature. This time, Palom would be taught a lesson. The Head Mage usually gave out a horrendous task or something every time either of the two was bad.  
  
Porom, just then came up with an idea to get her revenge on Palom. Porom quickly lifted herself off of her bed and ran down to the Head Mage's room. She knew he would be there, because he spends most of his time there, researching the Whale Ship. Ever since the ship came back to Earth, he had been in charge of looking over how it was made and its magical prowess. She could barely contain herself; she wanted to get Palom back as soon as possible.  
  
Finally, she ran to the Whale Ship room door, opened it and ran towards the Head Mage. In the midst of all her anxiety, she forgot to look where she was going and almost ran him over. As soon as she got to him, Porom started telling the Mage everything she had thought up to discipline Palom. The old man told her to calm down and relax, he could barely understand her she was speaking so fast. She took a deep breath, and slowly, while keeping herself in check, told him her idea. While telling the head Mage the idea, she could tell that he liked the idea by the amused look on his face.  
  
After Porom had finished telling the Mage about her idea, he abruptly closed the doors to the room and cast a spell that would let the two be heard only by them. The two then created spells to get the necessary materials needed for the plan to work. Palom would be in for a treat he wouldn't soon forget and Porom looked forward to every minute of it. Having collected the materials, they set the stage for where the plan would take place, back at her hideout.  
  
The two decided that the plan would have to been done the next day or else Palom would suspect something. Finishing their work, the Mage told Porom to get some rest, because the next day could be a very long day. Going back to her room, Porom could barely sleep, still thinking of how good she was going to get her brother this time. She was definitely looking forward to tomorrow. Even her dreams were filled with Palom getting what he deserved.  
  
Porom awoke the next day ready to go. She couldn't wait any more to exact her revenge. She picked up her picnic basket, filled it with food and then she stuffed a blanket on top of the basket, so she had less to carry. She then picked up her books and left for her hideout. As she left, she met up with Palom, which was part of her plan and told him not to bother with her today and that she was extremely angry at him. She saw the look on Palom's face when she told him and knew that he would follow her. She tried her best to conceal a smile and continued on her way.  
  
Enacting the same movements as before, Porom made it to her hideout and covered up the entrance a little bit. She then laid down her blanket and began reading and, after three minutes, she made some yawning noises and pretended to sleep, waiting for Palom.  
  
Palom was right behind her, though he was a little more cautious. He decided to wait an extra five minutes before entering Porom's hideout. Her plan was working, all he had to do was to eat the food in the basket. The Head Mage had given her food that would turn Palom into a chocobo when mixed with water. The Head Mage had arrived earlier and was waiting for Palom to reenact the scene.  
  
Palom moved closer to the picnic basket. He took a look at Porom and believed she was asleep. With the coast seemingly clear, he took the picnic basket and started eating everything inside. He then moved to the same tree that he had rested at during his last visit. Something he did next, was different than normal, Palom looked around for some reason. Porom hoped he wouldn't catch on or find the hiding place of the Head Mage. Luckily, Palom had just forgotten where he had left the picnic basket. Palom took it and then filled it up with water from the pond and moved towards Porom.  
  
Palom ran up to her and motioned to throw the contents on Porom. She stood up and hastily took the basket from Palom and splashed him. All Porom was able to see of her brother's face was one holding a shocked look before he turned into a chocobo.  
  
As the transformation took place, the head Mage came out from his hiding place and looked at Palom the chocobo. He then said that the next time he bothered humans or animals again in any kind of bothersome way, he would resort to something worse than being transformed. For Palom's acts against animals, the Head Mage told him that his punishment would be to stay a chocobo until Porom rode him all the way back to Mysidia. Palom warked and Porom could almost have sworn that she saw a tear come out of his brother's eye. Maybe he had learned his lesson, only time would tell for sure. What was known for sure is that she had gotten her revenge and was able to provoke and tease him all the way home. 


End file.
